create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starrygrays/Becoming History (Open-role Collab)
This is an open-role collab. This is about 6 teenagers (5 American and 1 British), who attend River Academy, finding a portal in the woods which can take them to any place or time in the past. The first place they would be in would be in past America in 1785, 2 years after the American Revolution ended. I made two seperate female and male categories to show the teenagers from the future, and the people from the past. Female (Future) The History Buff: A student who seems to have a knack for knowing history. She loves to go to old places to learn about any countries history, and can tell you any fact. She's often quiet and likes to keep to herself, unless someone wants to talk about history. She is one of the 6 teenagers who end up going through the portal: Taken by me The Adventurer: A student who knows bits and pieces of history, but often doesn't care too much for it. What she does care for is the battles, and exciting adventures that she can embark on in the past. She is very loud and rambunctious, usually to let people know if she is in a room. She is one of the 6 teenagers who ends up going through the portal: K9 The Exchange Student: A student who is from England, and went overseas to attend a prestigious school in America. She is often mocked for her British accent. She is also a very good student, but has a problem of always wanting to take the lead in e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g. She has a huge crush on the rebellious student. One of the 6 teenagers who ends up going through the portal: OPEN Female (Past) The Honest Writer: A woman in her early 30's who is married to the baker. She is not very fond of the exchange student, and even made it very clear when the teenagers first arrived. However, she is very kind and compassionate towards the students, even allowing them to live in her house until they can go home. She is often confused on what they talk about. She is also a very honest person, speaking the truth, especially in her writing: OPEN The Gossiper: A woman in her early 20's. She lives alone with her two cats, but she's the towns official gossiper. Any personal business someone has, she butts into it, and blabs on to the whole town. She often flirts with the soldier. She is kind towards the students, and sometimes will tell them gossip. The adventurer does not like her, however: OPEN The Poor Begger: A woman in her 50's, she has two young kids. She has no husband or house, and sadly lives in a small makeshift house on the streets. She is very kind and wise, always offering pieces of advice to people. She has to work many hours, and beg for money and food just to get by: OPEN The Maiden: A rich girl in her teenage years. She is very intelligent, yet often judges others, especially people who she views less than her. Her father is a judge in the town, so she views herself as higher than everyone else. She mocks the begger, and the students. She also dresses in only the most "delicate, and silky" dresses that she can buy: Taken by me The Tired Mother: As a mother to 3 kids, she always has bags under her eyes. Her husband is usually working, or sleeping after work. She is kind to the students, but they will often here her yelling because her kids are fighting: OPEN The Seamstress: A girl also in her teenager years who is a seamstress and makes dresses, yet has an upperclass status. To keep that, she is bestfriends with the maiden and always makes dresses for her. She is often overworked by the maiden, but they do have a good friendship of many years: Create The Curious Child: A young girl who is around 8 years old. She is always asking questions about everything, and if you give her answers, she'll just ask more questions after that. She is a child of the tired mother: Taken by me The Whiner: A young girl who is 4 years old. She is a child of the tired mother. She always whines and complains about things that she doesn't get, or about things that she doesn't like: Ray The Mute: The teenage daughter of the begger. She is around the same age as the maiden, and made fun of. She works, but can not speak. She works countless hours at a local dress shop, cleaning the floors and polishing the windows, making very little money. She becomes close friends with the students: Taken by me Shy Village Water Girl: She is around 10 years old but has no parents. She has secret depression and a passion for art: Stormie Farmer's Helper: 19 years of age, kind, helpful, becomes close friends with the student, loves chickens, HUGE crush on the farmer: K9 Female Depressed Mom: Mom of Hunter and Awkward child, is depressed about dead husband, is a good chef: OPEN! Female Hunter: Hunts food for family, tough but friendly. is 16 years old.: OPEN Male (Future) The Rebellious One: A student who doesn't listen to the rules. Though he got into the school, he cuts classes, misbehaves, and gets countless detentions. He has a very snobby, obnoxious, and cocky attitude. He likes to tease the exchange student from time to time, but he doesn't bully any students. He is often misunderstood by others. One of the 6 teenagers who ends up going through the portal: OPEN The Tech Geek: A student who's caught up in the world of technology. He's able to fix any computer, phone, etc. He's often on the computer researching stuff or playing videogames. If he's not on his computer, he's on his phone at school. When they enter into the past, he goes into a craze because there's no source of the modern technology that he knows. He has to learn to cope with not being able to go on the internet. One of the 6 teenagers who ends up going through the portal: Create The Artist: A student who has a passionate talent for art. He's well educated in a lot of art pieces that have been made through out history. He marvels at pieces of the past. He's usually a big talker, but can sometimes be stuttery when nervous or flustered. He has a HUGE crush on the history buff. When he goes into the past, he is often looking at pieces of art that people have created. One of the 6 teenagers who ends up going through the portal: Stormie Male (Past) The Baker: A young man in his early 30's, married to the honest writer. He owns a small bakery, and loves to make deserts for people. He was more than happy to let the students live in his house because they had no where to go, and the house was fairly big. He is very kind and likes to help people: Stormie The Soldier: A retired patriot soldier from the war. He oftens ignores flirting from the gossiper. He is respected by the town, but he doesn't talk much or have very many friends. When there is a crisis in the town, he is the first to go after it: Taken by me The Judge: A very respected man in town. He always does what his daughter wants, and does whatever he can to get it. He is unaware of how his daughter treats other people. He is often at work doing cases: OPEN The Hopeful: The child of the begger, and the brother of the mute. He is 10 years old, and has never lived in a real home. However, even with the conditions that he is in, he thinks that he will find a home soon to live in. He likes to talk alot with the students: OPEN The Over-worker: The husband of the tired mother. He is rarely home, as he works as a newspaper deliverer, standing outside and throwing it to people for hours on end. If he is ever home, he usually rests, too physically tired to help his wife with the kids: OPEN The Bully: A boy in his teenage years, constantly picks on the begger and her kids. He doesn't like the students, and thinks they are nothing compared to him. He is also of upperclass, and has a huge crush on the maiden: OPEN The Critic: A boy in his teenage years, also of upperclass, and friends with the bully. He is more on the intelligent side than the bully, but critiques everybody about everything. He does not like the students, as they are too 'unproperly raised' for him to hang out with: OPEN The Infant: The youngest child of the tired mother. He is 5 months, and constantly cries, keeping the mother awake for hours on end at night: OPEN Farmer: 19 years of age, owns his own farm, friendly, becomes close friends with the student, optimistic, cheers up his helper when she is sad, secret crush on helper (though she knows he likes her): K9 Male Scientist: Loves science, has trouble with his job, Kind but sensitive. 18 years old: OPEN Male awkward child: is 6 years old, funny and awkward. Female hunter is sister: OPEN Male Mechanic: Tries to create new things, is intro-verted, 17 years old but optimistic: OPEN Adding Roles So obviously, there is a LOT of roles, mostly from the past. If you do want to add roles, it's going to be a limit of 2 per person. Only rule is that they do have to be from the past, since adding a role for the future would make no sense (if any other roles of the future were to be added, they wouldn't really be talked about, since the story focuses on the 6 teenagers). BIO (You can use this one, or just make up your own) Name: Nickname (Optional): Gender: Age: (Teenager Age Range: 14-18; Adult Age Range: Any age from 19 up Weight (Optional): Height (Optional): Facial: Skin Color: Hair Color: Hair Style: Eye Color: Personality: Likes: Dislikes: Outfit (Future); Uniform for girls: Navy blue longsleeved/short sleeved shirt with the initials 'RA' in gold letters for the academy on the left side of the shirt. Black skirt and high knee socks, or black pants. Uniform for boys: Navy blue longsleeved/shortsleeved shirt with the initals "RA" in gold letters for the academy on the left side of the shirt. Black pants. Shirt: (Uniform shirt or regular shirt) Pants: (For girls: Uniform skirt/pants or regular pants; For boys: Uniform pants or any regular pants) Shoes: (Any types of shoes) Extra: (Optional) (Sometimes, they may also wear past clothes if you would like them too, since they will be there for a while) Outfit (Past); Dress (For girls): (Most girls from this time period wore dresses, so it would make sense for them to wear that. However, you can add coats, aprons, etc to their dresses.) Shirts (For boys): (Any shirt is fine, as long as it's a shirt from their time period. Same thing, you can also add coats and aprons) Pants (For Boys): (Any kind of pants is fine, as long as it's from their time period) Shoes: (Any kind of shoes for either gender, as long as it's from their time period) Extra: (Optional) Category:Blog posts Category:Becoming History Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfics Category:Open-role collab